


Look at What You’ve Done

by casualpastelgay



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Overstimulation, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 16:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13708170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualpastelgay/pseuds/casualpastelgay
Summary: Sometimes the beast just gets a little bit too... Jealous~





	Look at What You’ve Done

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is taken directly from my tumblr - although may be edited slightly better. My tumblr address can be found on my profile if you're interested.
> 
> \-----
> 
> I finally, finally, finally finished this. This is the jealous Zen smut I’ve been promising for what feels like 200 years. This fic is based off an amazing piece of art @zenscrotch(tumblr) drew for me a long-ass time ago. I hope it captures how strongly I love this image, and I apologize about it taking so long. Hopefully my large gap I took of not writing anything long hasn’t made this any less wonderful than it could be. Contains: fucking against a window, dom zen, overstimulation, teasing, a bit of a lengthy set-up, and generally beast bullshittery.

Zen lazily swiped his finger around the rim of his beer glass. His chin leaned on the palm of his other hand, both elbows resting on the table. He was watching you, his arms stiff as he considered taking a swig of the beer he had barely even touched.

You were with someone you said was an old friend, who you’d known back in school. There was a glass in your hand, one you’d taken from him. Your friend. Why were you letting him rest his hand on your shoulder like that, letting him hug you like that…? All men were wolves after all, weren’t they?

No, no. Zen shook his head at himself, sighing softly.

The two of you had been in a committed relationship for over a year now, he had no reason to feel this _jealous_. Even if it _was_ the night after an amazing performance and he was feeling needy for your attention and praise. The people who’d come up to his table to offer him congratulation he surely accepted, with nothing less than a smile on his face. But he wanted _yours_. You’d spent so much time with your friend, when did he get his turn?

\-----

Your eyes drifted towards Zen’s table. You’d realized you were spending quite a long time away from him, but it was felt so nice to finally see your friend. It had been how many years now? You could barely count them, it wasn’t just the slight fog of a drink of alcohol either.

He was pouting. You could see the crease in his forehead almost as clear as day. It was pretty adorable when he did things like that. He could’ve just walked up if he wanted to, but he just sat and sulked. You knew it was part of who he was to get a little needy after a big and successful performance, but sometimes he didn’t outright say it. You knew why. With how he was never praised for successes as a child, he didn’t know how to ask for praise now.

“Thank you for the drink, I hope to see you around.” You smiled at your friend as you dismissed him, giving him one last hug before he disappeared to the other side of the bar. He was hanging out with a few friends of his who had been part of the technical team for the show Zen had just starred in. It was such a small world.

You turned around, walking towards Zen. He perked up immediately when you got closer, just like he often would when he saw you do just about anything.

“Are you alright? You’ve barely touched your beer.” You shifted onto the stool at the high-topped table, placing your glass on a coaster and smiling softly at Zen. He looked tired, a little bit peeved, but mostly just tired.

Zen glanced down at the now frothless beverage. “I’m just not feeling like beer tonight, thank you for worrying Jagiya.” His piercing red eyes moved back up to make eye contact with you. “Did you… Enjoy the performance?” He ventured, his voice slow and almost uncertain.

“Of course, it was amazing!” You took his hand in yours. “ _You’re_ amazing.”

A bright smile spread across Zen’s face, his eyes glittering. He loved you so much, he loved that you accepted him for who he was. You meant so much to him that he couldn’t bear it. “It was pretty _amazing_.” Zen shifted his hand around yours, lifting it to brush his lips against your knuckles.

It was such a sweet gesture that it all but took your breath away.

“Would you like to go back to our room? It’s a bit too… _Crowded_ down here.” Zen dramatically drew out the word ‘crowded’, was he still feeling jealous?

You nodded to him, taking a final sip of your drink as Zen stood then helped you off the stool. He gently held your hand as he led you to the elevator.

The theatre Zen was performing in for this show was a ways from home for both of you. You’d wanted to come to the opening performance last night but work had run over late.

Zen had missed you so badly, it was apparent when he lifted you and twirled you in a circle when you came into the hotel with your weekend bag to spend a couple nights with him. Since he’d gotten more popular as a performer your chances to see him had gotten less and were spread out far between. It was hard for you both, but you could always make up for it when you saw each other.

His lingering kisses he’d left on your lips before the show tonight were proof of that. You’d missed his touch, he’d missed yours. Zen wanted to feel _more_ of you before you had to leave. To make up for those days he’d leave you alone in bed early in the morning to go to rehearsals and for the handful of days you’d spent with no physical contact. He hoped it would all be made right tonight.

The elevator dinged when it reached a high floor of the hotel, the two of you spoke quietly in the dimly lit hall as to not wake any other guests. Zen’s room was at the end of the hallway, past a door with a guard who nodded at the two of you and opened the door.

“It’s almost as gorgeous as you, Jagi~” Zen murmured as you stared around in awe of the fancy hotel room.

Zen always loved to see the wonder in your eyes that took hold of you whenever you saw something beautiful. Whether it be something as simple as a flower he presented to you or when he sang to you in a voice made of silk and honey. It was just one of the many things he loved about you, a love so deep it felt like it could conquer just about anything.

The room was large for a single room, an intricate hanging chandelier above a king sized bed with a red and gold trimmed comforter. The windows on one side of the room spanned from the high ceilings to the floor. There was a small bar and kitchen area with a door which you presumed led into a bathroom by the door to the entry. It was remarkable.

Zen wrapped his arms around your waist from behind you, resting his chin on your shoulder. “I would wish that I could stay here longer, but I’d rather be at home with you, my love.” He murmured, lips brushing over the shell of your ear.

Part of him wanted to say so he could have you all to himself as well. An image of your friend flashed into his mind, the annoying jealousy prompting his kisses to grow more heated and to travel down to your neck. Your body shuddered in his grip when he sucked light pink marks into your skin, you leaned into him to relish the feeling.

His named passed softly between your parted lips, urging his hands to flush against your hips and pull you closer to him. “You’re mine, aren’t you, Jagi?” Zen whispered, his breath almost burning your skin. Everything about him felt so intense. But you wanted more.

“I’m yours…” You sighed, a soft moan building in your throat when Zen’s hands slipped under your shirt. His fingers skimmed over your flushed skin, igniting feeling deep in your gut that trembled and expanded until all you could feel was your need for him. “ _Zen…_ ” You breathed his name again, _finally_ getting him to the point of pulling your shirt off over your head.

He slowly turned you to face him, his gaze scorching into yours as his feelings of jealousy from earlier in the night melting into a lustful need for you. Zen had missed you so much, _oh_ so much. He wasn’t normally this consumed by such petty things as _jealousy_ , but he couldn’t stand being apart from you when you only had a few days together at a time sometimes.

As he kissed you, he felt your need for him mirrored. Zen’s tongue sweeped over your bottom lip, prompting you to open your mouth to let his tongue enter you. His fingers skated over your trembling arms, his practiced tongue knowing exactly where to touch and tangle to give you the most heavenly of pleasures.

Every moan you uttered made the tightness in Zen’s pants get more _unbearable_. He had to have you. He _had to_.

“Princess…” Zen’s voice was dark, _teasing_ , as he guided one of your hands down to his crotch. “ _Look at what you’ve done_.”

He was so hard beneath his jeans, you tried to make quick work of tugging his pants down so his waist band was down by his thighs… But Zen had slid a leg between yours, pressing it against your crotch and rubbing against you. He undid the straps on the back of your bra.

You whimpered when he pressed his teeth into your shoulder, starting to walk you backwards until your bare back was pressed against the cold surface of a window. “I’ll mark you.” Zen breathed against the welts his teeth had left, his tongue then idly lapping against the festering skin.

The contrast of the heat of Zen’s body, of his actions, the leg thigh that he ground against you until you felt you were wet through your pants and the chill of the window did things to you that you didn’t realize could be done.

If someone from the street looked up, there was no doubt they could be able to _see_ exactly what he was doing to you. But neither of you cared. You just wanted to feel each other after _so long_.

Zen left you leaning against the window as he removed his pants, staring at you with a look of dangerous sensuality. The straps of your half-off bra hung loosely on your shoulder, your chest heaving under it while Zen’s fingers trailed up your covered legs.

“I’ll take these off now, ok, my Princess?” He murmured, nibbling on one of your belt loops as he peered up at your flushed face.

You nodded, hissing out a plea for him to hurry up.

Zen smirked against the now bare skin of your thigh as he made a slow show of peeling your pants off your legs. He lifted one of your feet, then the other, discarding the clothing in a haphazard pile with your shirt and his own pants.

You were practically quaking with need while Zen kissed and nibbled up your leg, stopping when he reached your panties. He whispered a teasing statement about how _wet_ you were for him.

Zen stood up, removing your bra from your shoulders and lapping at the skin of your breasts as you moaned and writhed against the window. You hadn’t noticed that he’d removed his shirt until he was tying it around your wrists. “What are you doing?” You grunted, shivering when he ducked his head under your arms so they were securely behind his neck.

“Don’t worry, Jagi, now you don’t have to worry about holding on.” Zen left a soft kiss on your ear, then straightened his back. One of his hands pressed against the window by your ear while the other hoisted one of your legs around his waist.

The bulge in his boxers sent shivers up your spine when it slid against the large wet patch on your panties. Your need for him was so intense that you couldn’t imagine anything other than wanting him to _take_ you completely.

You grabbed blindly at Zen’s hair when he pressed you more securely against the window, removing his palm so only your wrists bound behind him and his chest against yours kept you up. He undid his boxers enough to free his erection.

“I’ll show them all that you belong to me…” His words were a mere murmur, you could barely hear them since you were too focused on him nudging your panties aside and pressing his member against your entrance.

Your eyes rolled back in your skull when he finally, _finally_ , pressed inside of you. His delectable teasing voice and soft exploring fingertips were enough to have you wet enough to be ready for him.

Zen’s thrusts were hard and deep, making you gasp and tug on his hair. He braced his palm back against the window, keeping you pressed against it so there was no danger of you slipping. If he was going to do something this _intense_ for you, he had to keep his precious princess safe from danger.

You didn’t know how much you could take, just the feeling of him stimulating your insides made you want to cry out from pleasure. He was too experienced, knowing every angle that made you shudder around him. He had barely begun and your cum mixed with his was already sticking to your crotch and dripping to pool on the floor.

“Zen… Zen… _Zen_ -!” You repeated his name like a mantra, screaming for him as he marked your shoulders with his nails and teeth. You loved the animalistic side of him he released when he made love to you. The deep growls, the loving marks of a man so entranced that he went back to his basic sexual instincts.

He knew he was yours and you were his, but even this amount of closeness didn’t seem like it was enough. Even when he fucked you until you were a mess, he still wanted _more_. Your sweet gasps, the song of his name on your lips. The feeling of you shaking as his beast let loose on you. He couldn’t possible ever get enough.

Zen groaned, his lips capturing you in a kiss that nearly swallowed you whole. He angled his thrusts more upward, stimulating sensitive spots inside of you as he got close to his first of what would be _many_ releases that night. “ _Princess_ …” His honey-sounding voice was sweet compared to the _sinful_ actions he took against you, showing you to whoever was unlucky enough to look up towards the hotel window.

Somewhere in Zen’s mind, he hoped your friend would see. See how completely he had you, how you were _his_.

But he also knew the thought was silly. Zen just needed you to know you were his and that he was yours. That he loved you, he wanted to experience everything with you from an earth shattering orgasm to seeing stars in your eyes whenever you saw something you loved.

He grinded his member against you, bringing it back to stiffness as your fingers tightened in his hair. Your face flushed, as was his. Your half closed and glazed eyes not seeing how much he cared for you, but you could feel it.

Even when he let his beast out, he still cared so _deeply_ for you. Like he’d never cared for anyone else. You _were_ his princess, after all.

Your sweaty bodies pressed close together, the fire of your sex and the ice of the window. It was all too much, but all not enough.

Zen’s teeth inched to your neck, pressing soft marks into your skin. Marks of ownership, of love. He spoke softly as he entered you again, spinning your dazed, overstimulated senses into madness.

“I adore you, my princess.”


End file.
